vampiremeerkatfandomcom-20200214-history
Manfred Mink
Manfred Mink is the genderbent Minerva Mink from The Animaniacs cartoon series. Artwork was conceived in 2017, but never finished or uploaded. Personality Like Minerva, Manfred is self-important, shallow and manipulative. When approached by people he thinks are under his league, he finds it hard to even grant them a look, while overly attractive women are stalked by him. Appearance Manfred is slightly muscular, yet has a small stature, short blonde hair with side-swept bangs, big ears, fanged teeth, a slender blond tail, and thick black eyebrows. Love interests Manfred met the following girls: Newlyn The genderbent Newt. She's a blue-furred, stout and curvy dachshund sent by her human owner to hunt and retrieve Manfred, as he's a mink. While she tried to do her job, his good looks and fake flirting kept distracting her and allowed for him to stay one step ahead. She is a reoccurring pursuer. ---- Judy The genderbent cousin of Trudy's, Minerva's unseen friend. Has no official name. She's a slender brown mink with long brown hair and a poofy brown tail. She has the overall look of a biker girl. She's rather serious and honestly selfish, as she'll announce right away what she expects and won't be doing. Manfred liked her despite her rude tone of voice, but his feelings weren't answered by her. ---- Wilfreda B. Wolf The genderbent Wilford. She's a blue-furred, nerdy wolf who never made her love for him a secret. Manfred has no interest in her, because of her appearance and lack of charms, but when she transforms into an entirely different girl during the exposure of a full moon, he becomes smitten and the two seem like a match. Despite this, their relationship is not shown to last, likely due to the fact Wilfreda is her normal self for the majority of the time. ---- Bo The genderbent store clerk in the Minerva Mink comic "Shopping Beauty". Has no official name. She's a brown dog with long brown hair and wears blue sports wear with high black boots. She has a tremendous attitude, little motivation to do her job, and is so vain that she refuses anyone to slightly touch her, including the lovestruck Manfred. He becomes so enticed by her, he ends up chasing her through the mall. ---- Herlinde The genderbent German shepherd in the Minerva Mink comic "Minervadrama". Has no official name. She's a brown dog with half-long black hair and wears a brown hunter's attire. She starts lingering outside of Manfred's home with the intention of finding her human master a mink, much like Newlyn, and succeeds because Manfred falls for her upon seeing her. With no suspicion/care in his mind, he lets her take him away, leaving Newlyn standing. Bo is calm and relatively friendly, though doesn't hesitate to capture Manfred and proclaims not to want her hair touched, like many of the girls Manfred has met in his life. ---- Arnaude The genderbent Arnold Schwarzenegger parody in the Minerva Mink comic "Minks Is Finks". Has no official name. She's a tall, curvy white mink with thick lips, short blonde hair, and a poofy blonde tail. ---- ... The genderbent co-worker of Minerva's in the Minerva Mink comic "Booth Bait". Has no official name. She's a curvy white mink with long blonde hair and a thin blonde tail. She's dressed in a stereotypical German dress, hat with feather included. ---- Calgona The genderbent passerby in the Minerva Mink comic "Bombshell". Has no official name. She's a curvy white mink with long blonde hair and a poofy blonde tail. She's dressed in an orange top and tight jeans. She's not bright, nevertheless, she's one of the few girls not shown to be vain or hostile. Category:Animaniacs Category:Characters